The Knight Shift
'The Knight Shift '''is an Arkn Mythos vlog created by DeathlyLogic, as well as a main lore-builder for the mythos as a whole. Summary The story begins with the Arkn lord Xeth'i'stral guarding the lord of Mesopotamia, Gilgamesh; king of kings. Upon starting the first of humanity's wars, he is then assaulted and beheaded by Arkn Lord Hash'bor'kanibal, wielding his signature weapon, Immulsier. Using the hook, he carved out the skull of Gilgamesh and fastened into a set of knuckle dusters. After the other lords found out his doings, he was cast out of The Golden City and forced to build home in a land of darkness and stone, to which he created the Infernous under the name, The Carver. Multiple eternities later, the Arkn Lords gathered together and plotted to kill the Carver in his own realm. Expecting to use Uriel, they were instantly declined when he told them that he was not about to slay a brother, moral or immoral. Unable to depend on Uriel, they find the next best Arkn, the Arkn Knight of Time, Madness, and strangely, Beetles; Ellpagg. Ellpagg proves to have quite the fire in him, already being a good friend of Uriel the Arknangel, and an underling to Raphael, who looked out for him on several occasions. Unaware of the non-choice selection, Ellpagg believed he volunteered for the task of convincing the Carver to come out, when in actuality, he was selected already by the Arkn Lords who were betraying him. After sending him down to the Infernous, and having his memories stripped, The Lords were interrupted by Uriel who had come to say farewell to Ellpagg but mistakenly overheard their plan. Outraged, in a fit of sudden fury, Uriel ends up beheading the Arkn Lord Xan'dri'el and is in turn locked away in prison. Shortly after this, Uriel escapes and throws himself into one of the central .Reality cores, trapping his soul inside of a human body. In the Infernous, Ellpagg is stripped of his memories and put into various torments involving himself and a camera. The camera is given a direct feed into Cloud9 for the majority of Ellpagg's eternities as the "audience" of the Knight Shift assumes the roles of the Arkn and Dekn viewing his torments. Soon enough (eight eternities after his torment begins), the Carver reveals himself and begins personal torments of Ellpagg, before an entity known as The Guilted One (Malek) ends up rescuing Ellpagg and bringing him to the son of the Hethe, Cedric Kharon. This in turn also allows the Carver to escape, who finds his chance in finding Ellpagg strongest in finding Michael Knight, Ellpagg's vessel. Ellpagg ends up finding Michael before the Carver and uses the chance to get to know Carver's plans, in which he reveals that the Hethe need Ellpagg. It turns out to be a trap in which Ellpagg is captured and brought back to the Infernous with only his memories of Cedric's journey and how he got back wiped. Aside to this, the Carver is shortly sent straight to the Infernous via a bullet to the skull courtesy of the fallen Hethe, Edgar Spades. Now back in the Infernous with knowledge that he can escape, Ellpagg promises Carver that they will escape. Because he is now a prisoner of the Infernous, it starts to meld to what the Carver fears. This separates Ellpagg and Carver long enough for the Carver to see Ellpagg as a red-eyed monster. While beaten, the Carver still manages to defeat the illusion as Ellpagg wakes up and is attacked by the an illusion of a Lurker, who turns out to be the Carver. Beating Ellpagg past the point of near death, and skinning his arm, the two engage in a fight that suddenly leaves the Carver bleeding. Unaware of why this is, Ellpagg finds out that the Carver's human vessel, Lucifer Anton, is slowly taking over in the Infernous, allowing the Carver to be somewhat mortal. This in turn means the injuries sustained during the fight, while appearing minor, will end up killing him. Ellpagg frantically tries to find a fix to this, learning that The Hethe traveled through the Infinity Hallway and runs up to find them. Upon reaching the hallway, The Carver dies offscreen and in turn his power transfers to the nearest conduit, being Ellpagg. This painfully strips him of his Arkn wings, and title, and in turn gives him the power of a Dekn Lord, ''along with all of his memories plus the Carver's. This suddenly hits Ellpagg as he learns of the Arkn Lords' plans to not only betray him, but to turn him into a Dekn Lord in order to show to the Arkn community that the Dekn have the power to turn their best warriors to darkness. Because of this, Ellpagg denounces his role as a Dekn Lord and severs all ties with the Arkn, stating himself to be his own entity, and such, a God. Ellpagg then uses his amplified powers of time to awaken the Arknangels, save for Raphael, in which instead he gives Tobias a note that says "YOU'RE TAKING THEM WRONG". In Michael's case, he inserts himself into Michael's second reality and poses as his Arkn, when in reality, Ellpagg was already in his post knight-shift-state at this point. Leaving after convincing Michael that the Arkn are not good, the present day Knight arrives to face the Carver. Returning back to his time and the Infernous, Knight goes finds Uriel, now known as Alex Winter, and tears up three pieces of paper that will inevitably lead to his awakening. The paper's read "FIND. AND. RECORD.". As this occurs, the Cloud9 stream is shut down, referencing what looks like editing errors as the reason, when in reality, Ellpagg escaped and is coming for them. After butchering the entirety of Cloud9's populace, he ends up creating Arkaissa, and inviting all neutral parties there to live. Upon creation of Arkaissa, Ellpagg allows himself to be arrested by the Arkn, and is put in the same prison as Uriel was. Learning that Uriel escaped, Ellpagg decides to find out what he did, but is instead given the death penalty for his treason against the Arkn. Rather than execution, he is given the chance of joining a suicide squad of Arkn being sent into a newly discovered rift of existence, The Necrodiumadris. Encountering a new being known as a Deedrn (or Deedren as the Arkn refer to them), Ellpagg is nearly killed before being offered a deal by the Deedrn, Indroi Facillis. His deal was to allow Indroi to possess him as he left, seeing as Indroi was unable to leave without a host, in return for being healed and granted more power in case the two ever met up again and he wanted revenge. Having escaped and parted ways with Indroi, Ellpagg finds Raphael again and offers him a chance to join him in ending the war. Raphael convinces Ellpagg that it is unlikely to happen, but that he could help, to which Ellpagg decides to ponder on his choices for an eon or two. Returning to his home realm in an undisclosed area of existence, Ellpagg went into hiding and has remained there in lore since. Category:Webseries Category:The War Canon